megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of Gaea
The Cult of Gaia (known as the Cult of Deva in Megami Tensei II and the Ring of Gaea in Shin Megami Tensei IV) is a recurring cult which appears in the Shin Megami Tensei series. The Cult of Gaia are commonly associated with occult activities, and generally embody the Chaos alignment. Gaians typically believe in free will, and that the strong should be the ones to rule. This commonly puts them at odds with the Order of Messiah, who are associated with the Law alignment. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' The Cult of Gaia is known in Megami Tensei II as the Cult of Deva, which started in 2013. Its followers are referred to as 'Devans'. They are camped mostly in East Tokyo, having strong control over Ueno where many Sabbaths take place. At a certain point in the story, they decide to kidnap Hiroko, the friend's lover, and hide her in Ikebukuro. After the defeat of Apollyon, the hero rescues Hiroko, who returns to the shelter. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Before the ICBM barrage caused by Thor, Gotou, who was himself an avid follower of the cult, led Japan under martial law and led the Gaians using the aid of demons. Later on, Chaos Hero joins the Gaians with his partner Rie after fusing with a demon at the Jakyou Manor. During the section of the story concerning Tokyo Destiny Land and the Shingawa, Echidna represents the Gaians and the Chaos alignment in Tokyo Destiny Land, while Haniel in Shinagawa represents the Messians and the Law alignment. If you kill Haniel and then choose to help the Gaians, you will be locked into the Chaos alignment. If you kill both Echidna and Haniel, you end up in the Neutral path, and if you kill Echidna and then choose to help the Messians, you will be locked into the Law alignment. Helping the Gaians take over the Great Cathedral are four demons; Surt, Astaroth, Arioch, and Asura. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The cult makes fewer appearances in the sequel. On the way to Virocana however, you can find the soul of a member of the cult in a room and he will tell you that he was caught by the Messiah Church worshipping another deity and was executed. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' The Gaian Cult is mentioned early in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Prior to the protagonist's transformation into the Demi-fiend, he encounters Jyoji Hijiri, who gives him a copy of an occult magazine called Akayashi Monthly related to the cult. Later, Chiaki reveals the Cult of Gaia is responsible for the murder incidents, and that Shinjuku Medical Hospital is the homebase of the Cult, via information from the occult magazine. When the Conception occurs, the Hospital is the only place not affected by the destruction. In the updated re-release of Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax, it is revealed in the Amala Labyrinth that Hikawa was once a member of the Gaia Cult. Hikawa eventually betrayed the cult after he obtained the Miroku Scripture. He then began his plans to destroy the cult with the Conception and establish his own Reason of Shijima to recreate the world to his liking. Several Gaians and Messians alike were murdered by demons summoned by Hikawa at Yoyogi Park before the Conception, offered as a sacrifice to bring the Vortex World into existence. In the Amala Labyrinth, the souls of the slain Messians and Gaians can be seen preaching their respective beliefs. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' After the Great Destruction, the Gaians established a new base of operations in Souhonzan, and continue to preach their beliefs of freedom. Their leader is Lord Doukan, one of the Seven Philosophers. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Ring of Gaea appear in much the same vein as they are traditionally depicted, except that instead of the Order of Messiah, they are fighting an organization called the Ashura-kai, who seek to create order in a barren Tokyo where humans and demons co-exist. Their headquarters and place of worship is situated in Ginza at the temple Tsukiji Hongwanji. A statue of Mem Aleph serves as their sacred symbol. They welcome everyone who wishes to join their ranks, but prospective members must pass a trial that entails keeping a candle burning while going through Tsukiji Hongwanji's labyrinthine corridors and fighting demons who try to put out the flame. Only those who reach the place of worship with a still-lit candle will earn their respect and recognition and join the group. This group espouses the superiority of personal power, only allowing those they deem strong enough to be one of them - they do not discriminate between humans nor demons. After the war between them and the Ashura-kai most members are killed, leaving Tsukiji Hongwanji empty and only a small number can be found in Ginza. List of Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Ring of Gaea does not have its own race in Shin Megami Tensei IV, with its members instead being classified under the Human race. However, the members of that race identified as Gaians will be listed here as well for the sake of completion. * Category:Human Species Category:Allies Category:Chaos-Aligned Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV